


gufra

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love, написано: 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Минсок не понимает — почему.Почему он раз за разом спотыкается — да и вообще идет по жизни настолько неловко и нелепо, что будь он в зрительном зале — первым бы к лицу ладонь приложил, чтобы не видеть этого жалкого зрелища. Только он на сцене — играет без сценария, а к импровизации таланта не оказалось.





	gufra

**Author's Note:**

> за основу работы взят арт: https://pp.vk.me/c624026/v624026382/33da0/tjkz_b0xtfA.jpg  
> поскольку одна девушка сказала, что, вероятно, это ошибочный перевод, я считаю нужным это упомянуть. однако менять ничего не собираюсь. 
> 
> я сама, как вы понимаете, здесь ничего знать не могу, гугл мне не очень помог, поэтому ничего не утверждаю и не особо об этом задумываюсь.   
> со слов милой девушки: слово "غفرة" произошло от слова "غفر" (гафара) – прощать; cлово устаревшее и практически не используется. 
> 
> и, в общем-то, "прощать" довольно иронично вписывается в эту зарисовку.

Минсок хмурится на проезжающие мимо машины и невольно тянется руками заткнуть уши, ведь голова снова разрывается мигренью, от которой тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и не спрятаться никуда, только перетерпеть — перестрадать от начала и до конца. Это привычно — привычно настолько, насколько вообще может стать привычкой для человека боль, от которой дышать — и то, невыносимо. Но Минсок дышит, медленно, осторожно, прислонившись спиной к холодной кирпичной кладке жилого дома.   
Холодно.   
Лето выдалось непостоянное, серое и холодное — много дождей и гроз, таких, что сигнализации воют и свет гаснет, пока вспышки молний слепят испуганные глаза. Бояться грозы очень глупо и по-детски, но Минсок с собой ничего поделать не может — как не может убедить сердце не замирать после каждого раската грома.   
Да, это все глупости — губы парня кривятся в болезненной усмешке. Теперь он грозу не только боится, но и не любит всей своей жалкой душонкой. Так иногда бывает, знаете? Когда больно от того, что в прошлом было слишком хорошо. Например, как больно от воспоминаний о том, как Лу Хань его в одну из таких гроз успокаивал.  
Бред.   
Мысли ненужные как дома себя в расплавленном болью мозгу чувствуют — неторопливо выпинывают все прочие, располагаясь с удобством и чувством собственного превосходства. Минсока тошнит уж слишком ощутимо — потому что от непрошеных мыслей еще и в груди тугой узел затягивается и все это мерзко-глупо-гадко.   
Минсок устал и просто хочет, чтобы хоть раз все сложилось нормально, а не так, чтобы снова одному ночью мерзнуть на улице задыхаясь головной болью — и ненужными никому чувствами тоже.   
На самом-то деле все чувства Минсока почему-то никогда никому не нужны.   
Минсок не понимает — почему.   
Почему он раз за разом спотыкается — да и вообще идет по жизни настолько неловко и нелепо, что будь он в зрительном зале — первым бы к лицу ладонь приложил, чтобы не видеть этого жалкого зрелища. Только он на сцене — играет без сценария, а к импровизации таланта не оказалось.  
Обидно.   
В карманах толстовки шуршат фантики от лакричных леденцов да пустая коробочка из-под обезболивающего — которое не помогает никогда и ни от чего, но.  
В карманах полно ненужного и бесполезного — только пачки сигарет не оказывается, а ведь именно она сейчас бы пришлась очень кстати. Сигареты забрал Лу Хань — и лучше бы он забрал кое-что другое.  
От досады — конечно, досады, не верите? - по щеке скатывается слезинка. Унизительная и жалкая, как и весь Минсок — от пальцев ног и до кончиков отросшей черной челки, которую злой ночной ветер треплет с особым усердием, словно специально выставляя на обозрение покрасневшие глаза с новыми трещинками. Знаете, они появляются у людей — на самом дне зрачков, тонкой сеточкой переплетаются — до тех пор, пока душа совсем вдребезги не разлетится.   
Нет, Минсок не переигрывает и ничего с ним смертельного не случилось — просто холодно да голова болит — просто снова влюбился не в того человека. Но это уже пройдено, это знакомо и изучено настолько подробно, что даже не страшно — разве что тошно, потому что с н о в а.   
Минсок справится, как справлялся до этого, он знает это, но именно сегодня все давит на грудную клетку с такой силой, что вздохи царапают глотку всхлипами — и физическая боль слишком сильно переплетается в душевной.   
Мигрени — одна из самых подлых реакций организма на стресс.  
И в общем-то стоит пойти домой, залезть под одеяло — спрятаться хотя бы от мира, хотя больше всего хочется от себя. Но второе невозможно, сколько раз уже пробовал? Минсок сбился со счета на третьем десятке, да и глупо было бы считать истерики. Считать неудачи тоже из разряда не_умно, но их почему-то не_считать не_получается — они все на задней стороне зрачков аккуратным списочком выписаны.   
Минсок справится, но именно сейчас ему хочется сдохнуть — когда первые капли дождя, крупные и тяжелые, срываются с темного неба и бьют по щекам и растрепанной макушке. Они забираются под футболку отвратительными ледяными дорожками, и хочется, словно кот бездомный, встряхнуться, вздыбив шерсть, да спрятаться куда-нибудь, но Минсок все продолжает стоять, лишь руки из карманов ленивым движением вытягивает, подставляя под капли.   
Пригоршня быстро наполняется водой, а Минсок смотрит-смотрит-смотрит — и не хочет чувствовать, как к холодной воде, стекающей по лицу, примешиваются тонкие горячие струйки. Не хочет, но чувствует.

Домой он возвращается, когда все тело колотит холодом и болью уже настолько невыносимо, что в голове зарождается сомнение — а не сдохнет ли он и правда, если не сдвинется с места? Звучит до смешного соблазнительно, но нет.  
Это же Минсок, который всегда знает как правильно.   
Это же Минсок, который раз за разом помогал справляться с проблемами душевными окружающим — и было бы странно не справиться самому.   
Но не получается — когда в квартире все Лу Ханем пропитано, когда каждый предмет о нем напоминает и мешает вдохам полноценно поступать в легкие. Минсок задыхается снова — и знает, что еще долго будет.  
И это тоже он уже проходил.   
Надо просто съехать, чтобы не вспоминать, как раз за разом противный китаец с силой оттягивал щеки с протяжным «баоцзыы~ы» - и это было больно, вообще-то, и Минсок не любит, когда его лица касаются — вообще-то. Минсок очень многое не любит — но почему-то Лу Ханю можно было все. И закидывать на него ноги, когда они вместе валялись на диване — тоже.   
Минсок чувствовал себя рядом с ним до смешного полноценным — таким, каким уже много лет не был. И было глупо рушить все признанием — но и справляться самому уже не было сил. Да, Минсок жалкий, но не настолько, чтобы постоянно притворяться.   
Лу Хань, наверное, его виноватым считает — мерзким, отвратительным, тем, кто все испортил и его предал. Мисок и сам так ч у в с т в у е т, но рациональная часть продолжает твердить: «А в чем ты виноват?».   
Минсок не находит ответа. Говорить правду для него всегда было предпочтительнее, и этот раз не стал исключением. Если это означает стать предателем — то ладно, окей, Минсок готов им быть.  
Ему ведь тоже обидно и больно от всего этого — и он тоже не_хотел.   
И то, что Лу Хань так легко отказался от него полностью только от того, что Минсок любит чуть больше и неправильнее — жжет отвратительной горечью на основании языка.

Чувства к Лу Ханю наполняли его день изо дня, как вода дождевая ладони — да, их можно было удержать, пока не стало слишком много - да и пальцы уже онемели.  
Минсок отпустил — и теперь пытается не жалеть.   
Получается плохо.

**Author's Note:**

> 150713


End file.
